


Dirty

by mckays_girl



Series: Pool Boy 'Verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: John isn't feeling particularly horny when he returns from his morning run





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ariadne83 for the beta. Also, thanks to lishel_fracrium for listening to me read this over the phone. I know it was a hardship. ;p spes_abrin - the papaya-flavored lube is all for you, honey!
> 
> Warnings: rimming after sex, kissing after rimming

John isn't feeling particularly horny when he returns from his morning run, but the sight of Rodney, flat on his stomach while reaching for the leaf skimmer, his shirt riding up to reveal smooth, pale skin, sets his heart aflutter. Leaning against the frame of the sliding glass door for a moment, he watches indulgently as Rodney inches forward, his broad shoulders standing out in relief against his taut, cotton t-shirt.  
  
Rodney's fingertips tangle in the mesh netting as he finally manages to snag the skimmer and drag it to the edge of the pool. Scrambling up to his feet, he glances over as John strolls across the patio. "Oh, hi," he says cheerfully and begins to scoop leaves off the surface of the water. "I didn't realize you were back."  
  
John furrows his eyebrows and studies Rodney curiously. "What are you doing?" he asks, his gaze tracing the contour of a bicep.  
  
"I'm practicing for the ballet," Rodney mocks. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He tries to shake the leaves off the net and only succeeds in raining droplets of water down on them both.  
  
John tilts his head sideways and smiles fondly. "It looks like you're _trying_ to clean the pool."  
  
Rodney glares at him.  
  
John frowns. "But that's my job."  
  
With a petulant sigh, Rodney says, "I'm not sleeping with you so that you'll clean my pool for free," and turns back to his task, leaving the phrase 'you moron' unspoken.  
  
The trickle of sweat rolling down Rodney's neck only serves to intensify John's desire. Shifting closer, he reaches out, thumb sweeping along the curve of Rodney's jaw to cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss. Rodney's lips are soft and sun-warmed, sending a shivery jolt of pleasure through John's body. When they break apart, he closes his eyes and leans his forehead on Rodney's shoulder, breathing in Rodney's scent as much as he is giving himself a moment to regain control.  
  
The clatter of metal and plastic on cement is all the warning John gets before Rodney's hands thread through his hair and he's being reeled in for another kiss. This one is lusher, deeper, and the intensity of it has John fisting his hands in Rodney's shirt, trying to get closer, so he insinuates a thigh between Rodney's legs. This earns John a gasp as Rodney clutches his forearms and licks along the seam of his lips.  
  
"Bed," Rodney murmurs, panting hot and wet against John's mouth.  
  
All John can do is grunt and nod, dragging Rodney into the house by his wrist, as they leave a trail of clothing strewn throughout the kitchen and hallway. They're mostly naked by the time they stumble into their bedroom, clumsily stepping out of socks and boxers in a rush to feel skin.  
  
John shoves Rodney onto the bed, straddling his thighs and sucking kisses into the hollow of his throat. He forces Rodney's hands above his head and smiles with satisfaction at the hint of bruising along his clavicle. Rodney's fingers curl around the bars of the wrought iron headboard, anchoring himself, while John slithers down to mark abdomen and thighs.  
  
A whimper escapes Rodney's lips as John nuzzles the crease of his groin, one hand blindly groping inside the nightstand for lube. He fishes out a bottle of the papaya flavored stuff Rodney bought last week, and generously slicks his fingers. They have a long-standing bet that John can make Rodney come without touching his cock; it hasn't happened yet, but John's convinced he can do it. John reminds Rodney of this as he slowly teases him open. "Gonna come for me, Rodney?" he whispers, his voice silky-smooth. "Gonna come with just my fingers and cock?"  
  
Rodney hands tighten around the headboard, his knuckles going white, and he nods eagerly, like he always does when John asks. He's panting when John pushes in with a second finger, little puffs of breath that John hears over the thundering pulse in his chest. He loves when Rodney's like this, agreeable and pliant, trusting John to know what he needs. John slides a third finger into the hot, slick space and Rodney arches, his whole body bridging in an arc of pleasure, as John brushes against his prostate.  
  
Easing Rodney gently back down onto the bed, John withdraws his fingers, grinning smugly when Rodney huffs in annoyance. His frustration quickly dissipates as John slowly pushes inside. John's gaze locks with Rodney's, and he draws in deep, calming breaths as he's welcomed into tight, wet heat. He takes his time, lets things build gradually, fucking slow and steady, despite the urgent need to _take and take_. John rolls his hips in various patterns, analyzing each of Rodney's reactions, in search of the code to unlock the secret to taking Rodney apart.  
  
Goosebumps prickle along Rodney's flesh as John's sweat cools on his skin. Rodney's getting closer now; John can hear the change in his breathing, feel the tightness of muscles clamping down. This is the point where John usually gives up, gives in and wraps his hand around Rodney's cock, jerking until warm come splashes his fingers and tight heat quivers around him. But this time, John tries to hold on; tries to hold back, trembling on the edge of release, knowing that this time he'll be able to push Rodney over with just his dick. He strains to suppress his orgasm, thrusting into Rodney, slow and deep. Each movement brings him closer, until there's nothing left to do but surrender to wave after wave of pleasure and collapse, sweaty and sated on Rodney's chest.  
  
"Sorry," John mumbles into Rodney's skin and Rodney replies with an undignified snort. Levering up onto one side, he eyes Rodney's erection guiltily and asks, "How do you want me to take care of that?"  
  
Rodney looks down the length of his body and meets John's gaze. "A blowjob would be nice," he replies with an amused smirk. John knows he's going to hear about this for a long time.  
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, John settles down between Rodney's splayed thighs, his nostrils flaring at the scent of musk and come and papaya. He grins wickedly as he spreads Rodney's legs wider, pushing them up until his knees touch his chest. Leaning closer, John watches, in fascination, the trickle of come that drips out of Rodney's ass.  
  
Rodney's eyes widen and his head thumps back on the pillow. "Oh, god," he moans at the first swipe of tongue.  
  
The taste of himself on Rodney blends with the fruity sweetness of the lube and John hums contentedly as he delicately traces circles around pink, wrinkled skin. The bitter-sweet flavor bursts on his tongue as he flickers it, teasingly, over Rodney's opening. John wets his lips and sucks gently, savoring the fluid that pools in his mouth, until he swallows it greedily.  
  
"Yes," Rodney hisses, releasing his grip on the headboard, to reach down and expose himself more, making it easier for John to press his tongue inside. This reduces Rodney to breathy vowels, making little "oh, oh, oh," sounds that have John pushing in deeper, leaving Rodney a live wire of tension.  
  
Burying his face between Rodney cheeks, John pleasures him with lips and tongue, kissing and licking and tasting until Rodney is slurring his name. Finally, John yields, wraps his hand around Rodney's cock and jerks him until he shudders and spurts over his belly. A flat, broad sweep of John's tongue against Rodney's stomach catches most of the come as he crawls back up Rodney's body, planting little kisses along the way.  
  
Rodney looks dazed and debauched, eyes glazed, a dopey grin stretched across his face. Delighted by the sight, John leans in, presses his mouth to Rodney's, tongue slipping inside to share their lingering taste.  
  
"God, you are the dirtiest person I've ever met," Rodney complains, but that doesn't stop him from kissing John back.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=14867>  



End file.
